Previews of Kronos Ascending Time Sequel
by GalaxyStorm 2.0
Summary: Yep Theres a Sequel You think I'll end it with the WDC ohhh no Kronos'adventure has only begun and its time for the Barian invasion and theres only one question. Who's side is Kronos On? Is he a Friend or a Foe?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Yugioh Zexal.**

* * *

Vector Grined "See you later Fools,I have a Takana. He floored it leaving the heroes in his dust,except one. Jumping over the gang was Vector's Target Kronos riding a motorcycle similar to the Cybernetic duelest of the past Vizor Duel Runner the Deta Eagle. The diffreces was it had a lower wheel that went into the frame, It was black with Blue flames Two glowing red dots were in it and Kronos Duel disk was folded in it. Kronos caught up in no time, "You want me Vector Well here I am, but one thing I'M NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" The Barian King laughed "How are you going to duel me if I'm not getting of my Duel Craft. "Easy!" Chuckled Kronos as he Pressed some buttons on his motorcycle. **"Duel Mode Activated!"** Vector looked in shock as his Duel Craft's Duel Disk appeared "No THIS CANNOT BE DON'T TELL ME YOUR..." Kronos Smirked "A what a Turbo Duelist, if that was it than Yes!" Yuma's jaw dropped "No way I know he's 17 now but.. " Shark eyes widened as well as Rio's "Thats what he was always hiding from us!" Vector Glared with pure hate at Kronos "Fine Prepare to Become the Barian Lord you were meant to be and Annihilate this world." "I would rather give the Galaxy-Eyes Master Title to _Kite_ Than with you Vector so Not happening." Kronos Tattoo appeared and was easily seen under his helmet.

**"Turbo Duel Preparations Engage. Checking Duel Route.** A bunch of Streets ascended with Duel signs and cars left the road and stop to see the two vehicles race in a duel that was never done in Heartland history. **"Speed World 2 Field Spell Engage.** Like the Augmented Reality The D-Gazers showed the field turn Purple Blueish Color.

**"DUEL!" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Galaxy: Preview 2 shall we. I don't own Yugioh Zexal. I only own my stuff.**

* * *

Kronos glared at the Barian, "Vector where is Rio!" The Twisted king laughed as his orange ha,"Oh she is only getting perfected." Kronos paused but quickly got the meaning. He grabbed his Rank-Up Magic, Barian's Force and Vector did the same. Both cards glowed and transformed. In Kronos' Hands was a giant saber with the Barian crest forming the handle adside from the hilt.(AKA A Barian Buster Sword cause I love the Buster sword.) Vector was holding an Ax with the blade being a Reverse Barian Crest. Vector suddenly charged but Kronos blocked it with ease. "Gilag wasn't the only one with increased strength i can swing this sword with ease." Proving his point he kick Vector and with one hand,swiftly swung his blade. Vector dodges this and punches Kronos in Mid swing. Kronos' slammed his blades weight into Vectors back. Vector growled in pain,"Foolish prince." Vector pulsed a dark energy sending Kronos intoa wall. "Shes down there idiot the only way to get there is to jump of th-." He was cut off when Kronos tackled Vector off the cliff. Vector and Kronos were still fighting as they fell. With no ground they did take some blows. The two disappeared into Barian crests. The crests Formed again, and the two walked out. Vector was nervous 'How does he know that wait, Mizael. Of course Mizael taught him everything he knows about what he now is. Though now things are dire, if he gets through me and the door. That imbecile better know how to stall.' Vector was not in his back had various slashes on it. His arms bleeding,legs almost numb. Yet there was something in his twisted mind that kept him going. His thought of ruling everything, the only thing he was missing was his heir and his key to Yuma and Astral's Downfall. Both forced upon the person in front of him. "Theres only me and This door stopping you from getting to Rio. Sadly for the door you wont get to it. That or you'll be too weak to get it open." Vector started causing a cyclone of darkness to spiral around him. 'Sadly Alit and Gilag aren't here to see this,I so wish I could see Alti's face. Then laugh as Gilag drags him away.' Vector was waiting for Kronos to respond he didn't want to miss.

Kronos had his mind in overdrive. How was he going to deal with this? His nose was broken a massive cut over his back. A few broken ribs. With those odds his arm was probally next to be broken. 'Mizael,Tachyon where are you guys!?' Mizael and the ghostly image of his Over-Hundred number appeared. '_Master you called_' Kronos nodded at the dragon then he looked at the Yellow Alien. "Look Mizael I'm sorry,I shouldn't have(I'm sorry But the rest of this part Is cut off due to my dreadful hate of Giving spoilers with no reason as I skip ahead and I apologize for doing this,thanks for reading my stories lets get back to the preveiw)

"You're sure you can give me enough of a jumpstart to get me to her. The Yellow being Nodded." Vector was now getting Impatient "I'll take your sil-" he was cut off as a blue aura filled a section of the Room. Kronos used his left hand to flip his sword. Blade just touching his forearm. It glowed blue and grew even larger. It was looking as if he was holding an eight foot long icepick as if it was a feather. "I dont care if you or that door is in my way. If trying to open the door or fight you will do nothing. I'll just use _you_ to open the door." Vector and Kronos charged, when their blades hit a small wind blue for three seconds. Then Kronos' blue aura and Vector had his dark vortex going. Though Kronos quickly Moved both weapons and smashed his fist in Vector's face. The Barian Emperor didn't even react, and lost his vortex with his focus gone. "See yah" was the last words Kronos said as his aura forced Vector into the door. Mizael then silently so he wasn't spotted gave Kronos the Jumpstart. Only thing is to Kronos' surprise Rio walked over the rubble. "Rio you're alright." Rio smirked "I'm better than alright,but you are not Takana." Kronos eyes widened she never used his last name"No Vector got to you." She grinned as a light blue Duel Gazer Tattoo appeared on her left eye turning purple. Her duel usual Duel Disk activated "Time to finally get you fixed,either I beat you or you're captured its over." Her laugh was evil and to Kronos a sigh to one point.

He Failed

* * *

**Galaxy:Review cause Ready or not this will happen. No flames, Thats all. **

***Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire* **


End file.
